Digital photography has become ubiquitous. Many people carry a digital camera every day in the form of a smart phone. Smart phones include data storage sufficient for thousands of photographs. However, smart phones are particularly inconvenient for cataloging and organizing photographs. One system for cataloging photographs involves geocoding and reverse geocoding.
Geocoding is the process of finding associated geographic information, such as geographic coordinates of latitude and longitude, from geographic information of a different format, such as a query including the street address. Reverse geocoding is the process of associating textual location such as a street address, from geographic coordinates. However, geocoding and reverse geocoding are typically inflexible. Challenges remain for the improvement of automatically cataloging or organizing digital objects.